Sex Maniac
by DD Itazura Usagi
Summary: Doyoung bukan seorang pelacur, ia hanya seorang maniak seks. Dia tidak segan melakukan seks bahkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Johnny x Doyoung x Jaehyun / JohnDo x JaeDo. FULL NC & BDSM.


JohnDoJae

Johnny x Doyoung x Jaehyun

WARNING!

FULL NC & BDSM (abal-abal)

TYPO BERTEBARAN

'...' = Inner

"..." = Talk

Adaptasi dari manga yaoi Rojiuran Fucking Boy dengan alur yang sedikit berbeda dan percakapan / kata/ kalimat yang sangat berbeda dari manga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kota Seoul di malam hari**

Seperti biasanya, kota Seoul di malam hari sangatlah ramai. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Beberapa orang bepergian bersama keluarga maupun bersama pacar, tetapi berbeda halnya dengan seorang pria yang bernama Johnny.

"Haaahhh, bisa-bisanya mereka membatalkan janji. Padahal aku sangat membutuhkan hiburan." gerutu Johnny yang terlihat sangat kesal.

BRUUKKKK

"Arrgghh~~ kalau jalan pakai mata. Apa matamu buta?" Johnny terlihat sangat marah, tentu saja karena sebelumnya ia sudah sangat kesal. Saking kesalnya Johnny sampai menarik kerah baju pelaku penabrakan.

"Ahh~~ maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." kata si penabrak.

DEG...

'Astaga dia cantik sekali, dia terlihat masih sangat muda. Tapi lihat pakaiannya, bagaimana dia memakai pakaian seperti ini. Apa dia seorang penggoda?' pikir Johnny itu. Anak itu memakai celana super pendek yang dipadukan dengan baju berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ditambah dengan wajah manis dan juga menggoda.

"Ahh~~ maafkan aku tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"Baiklah, saat ini aku sedang kesal dan aku tidak mau kau menambah kekesalanku. Jadi aku memaafkanmu, pergilah." Johnny pergi melewati pemuda itu.

"Tung~ tunggu"

"Ada apalagi? Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi pergilah."

"Kau bilang, kau sedang sedang kesal. Apa kau butuh hiburan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan memberikan tatapan yang penuh dengan gairah.

'Apa-apaan anak ini, apa dia sedang menggodaku. Lihat mata itu, dia benar-benar seorang penggoda' pikir Johnny.

"Apa kau butuh hiburan? Aku bisa menghiburmu." pemuda itu mulai menggoda Johnny.

"Baiklah cantik, jangan menyesal karena sudah menawarkan dirimu padaku." Johnny mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Tentu saja tampan." pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pergi ke gang yang sangat sepi. Kenapa mereka memilih gang, kenapa mereka tidak pergi ke sebuah hotel. Jawabannya karena Johnny sudah tidak sabar dengan hiburan dari pemuda yang baru ditemuinya.

"Kemarilah, kulum penisku." kata Johnny yang bersender di tembok sambil menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri." kata pemuda itu sambil meremas penis Johnny.

"Uhh~ baiklah cantik, siapa namamu?" Johnny menggeram keenakan saat penisnya diremas.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Doyoung." kata pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Doyoung. Doyoung mulai berjongkok tepat di depan penis Johnny dan memijat penis Johnny dari atas ke bawah.

"Masukkan ke mulutmu cantik. Kulum penisku."

"Ummmhhh... Sluuurrpp..." Doyoung mulai memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya. "Urrhh, penismu sangat besar ini tidak cukup." Doyoung mendongak menatap wajah Johnny.

"Masukkan saja, manjakan saja penisku."

"Um, baiklah." Doyoung kembali mengulum penis Johnny. Tidak lupa Doyoung juga memainkan penisnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia keluarkan.

Gerakan kuluman Doyoung semakin cepat dan terus bertambah cepat. Tiba-tiba "Ooorrgghhh... ooorrggh..." Johnny mempercepat kuluman Doyoung dengan mendorong kepala Doyoung hingga ujung kepala penis Johnny menabrak mulut bagian dalam bahkan sampai masuk ke kerongkongan.

"Arrgghhh, ini sangat nikmat." Johnny mendesah keenakan. Dia terus menekan kepala Doyoung hingga penisnya benar-benar masuk semua ke dalam mulut Doyoung.

"orrgghhh... uhuuukk... uhuuuukk" Doyoung langsung terbatuk-batuk saat penis Johnny terlepas dari mulutnya. "Kau gila, aku bisa mati kehabisan napas." Doyoung terengah-engah dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Hmmmm~ duduklah di sini. Lepas baju dan celanamu." Johnny mengambil sebuah tempat sampah yang memiliki penutup. Doyoung duduk di atas tempat sampah dengan membuka lebar kakinya.

Johnny mulai mengulum putting Doyoung yang sudah menegang. Johnny mengigit kecil putting Doyoung. "Uurrhh, gigit. Gigit yang keras. Ohhh~~~".

Johnny terus mengulum dan mengigit putting Doyoung dan tangannya memainkan penis Doyoung. Setelah ia bosan, ia melepaskan kuluman dan pijatannya. "Oh, lihatlah hole mu ini. Ia sudah berkedut-kedut." kata Johnny sambil mencium hole Doyoung.

"Ohhh~~ fuck. Jangan gunakan lidahmu. Aku mau penis besarmu." Doyoung protes ketika Johnny memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam holenya.

"Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang sayang~~"

"Aaarrgghh" pekik Doyoung ketika tiba-tiba Johnny memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus.

"Lihatlah holemu, ia menghisap jariku. Sudah berapa penis yang masuk ke holemu ini hmmm?" Johnny bertanya dengan terus menyodok hole Doyoung dengan jarinya.

"ohh ohhh ohhh~ sud-dah sangat banyak nngghhhh... Aku ti-dak ingathhh"

"Kau benar-benar bitch. Kau seorang pelacur atau seorang maniak sex hmm?"

"Ohh ohh fuck, aarrgghh" Johnny menambah jumlah jarinya menjadi empat dan semakin cepat menyodok hole Doyoung.

"Jawab" bentak Johnny.

"Urrgghh, ohh ohh~~ maniak ngghhhh aku seoranghh maniak sex. Ohhh~~"

"Hahahaha" Johnny tertawa. Johnny mengeluarkan jarinya, "Berdiri dan menungginglah." perintah Johnny. "Buka kakimu lebih lebar."

Doyoung menungging dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Doyoung menghadap tembok dengan raut muka yang sudah sangat-sangat tidak tahan segera ingin digagahi oleh penis besar Johnny. "Ayoo masukkan penismu. Holeku sudah lapaaar." Doyong menggoda dengan menyibakkan bokong padatnya dan memperlihatkan holenya yang sudah berkedut-kedut dan sedikit menganga.

JLEBB

"Arrrggghhh" teriak Doyoung saat Johnny memasukkan penisnya ke dalam holenya.

"Telan penisku Bitch, telan ini ahhhh~" Johnny menyodok hole Doyoung dengan sangat cepat dan kasar.

"Aahh Ahhh lebih cepaaatthh. Aaahhhh aku keluaaarhhh." Doyoung mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

"Oohh~ fuck fuck fuck... faster, fasteeerr nnggghhhh."

"Ini sudah cepat bitch, masih kurang? Terima ini." sodokan Johnny semakin brutal hingga tubuh Doyoung terhentak-hentak ke depan.

"Ohhhh... aku keluaaaaarrrhhhhhh" teriak Doyoung saat mencapai orgasme lagi.

"Orrgghhh fuck." geram Johnny yang juga orgasme, ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Doyoung.

Bruukkk

Doyoung terjatuh ke lantai dengan sperma yang terus mengalir dari holenya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Hai tampan, mau bergabung?" tawar Doyoung yang mengeluar-masukkan jarinya ke dalam holenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Love Hotel**

Johnny dan Doyoung mengajak seorang pria yang melihat mereka melakukan sex ke Love Hotel.

"Hei, siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Johnny.

"Jaehyun, namaku Jaehyun."

Doyoung yang sudah telanjang berjalan mendekati Jaehyun dan berlutut di depan Jaehyun sambil melepaskan celana Jaehyun. "Wow, aku sangat menyukai penis besar." Doyoung terkejut melihat penis Jaehyun yang tidak kalah dengan penis monster milik Johnny.

"Tentu saja kau suka bitch." kata Jaehyun.

"Mmmmm~~" Doyoung mulai mengulum kepala penis Jaehyun.

"Kau suka bitch." Johnny mendekat dengan membawa kamera di tangannya. "Mmnggghh~~" Doyoung mengangguk sembari mengulum penis Jaehyun.

"Kulum penisku juga." Johnny menyodorkan penisnya. Doyoung memanjakkan penis kedua pria di depannya. Doyoung menjilat dan mengulum penis secara bergantian dan juga memanjakkan keduanya menggunakan tangannya.

"Lihat ke kamera bitch."

"Mmmnngghhh~~" Doyoung memberikan tatapan menggoda dengan penis di mulutnya ke arah kamera.

Johnny menekan kepala Doyoung hingga seluruh penis Jaehyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya, "Ooorrgghhh/ Ahhh" teriak Doyoung dan Jaehyun bersamaan. Jaehyun mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Doyoung.

"Argh" pekik Doyoung ketika tangannya di tarik Johnny menuju meja di kamar itu. Doyoung disuruh telungkup di atas meja kecil dengan kaki terbuka lebar yang menjuntai ke bawah, meja itu bukan meja biasa. Meja itu dilengkapi dengan lubang. Doyoung yang telungkup diatasnya dengan putting yang mengisi dua lubang di meja itu. Sedangkan penis Doyoung juga berada di lubang namun lubang itu lebih lebar.

CTEEKK CTEEKK

Kedua pergelangan kaki Doyoung diborgol oleh Jaehyun.

"Tunjukkan holemu bitch." perintah Johnny yang terus merekam doyoung. Doyoung menarik kedua bokong padatnya dan memamerkan holenya yang berisi sex toys berbentuk bola-bola kecil.

"Mmmnngghhh... aahhh... ahhhh" desah Doyoung ketika Jaehyun menarik keluar sex toys itu. "Mmmhhhhhh... aaahhh"

"Perlihatkan holemu bitch." perintah Jaehyun. Doyoung menarik kedua bokongnya semakin lebar, hole pink itupun menganga dengan sombongnya.

"Bagus, lihatlah Jaehyun. Betapa sombongnya hole bitch ini." kata Johnny yang disambut gelak tawa Jaehyun. Johnny merekam hole Doyoung bahkan mengzoomnya.

"Mmmhhhh diamlah, cepat masukkan penismu, holeku sudah sangat gatal." Doyoung yang tidak tahan akhirnya memasukkan empat jari sekaligus ke dalam holenya.

"Ahh, rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar. Baiklah~~" kata Jaehyun sing a song sambil mengeluarkan empat jari Doyoung.

JLEEEBBB

"Arrrggghhhhh" teriak Doyoung. "Terima ini bitch." Jaehyun dengan kasar menghentak-hentakkan penisnya ke dalam hole Doyoung hingga membuat tubuh Doyoung maju-mundur.

Melihat Jaehyun mulai bermain, Johnny mengambil beberapa sex toys lagi. Johnny mengambil penjepi yang ia pasang di putting Doyoung "Arrrggghhh" pekik Doyoung. Kemudian Johnny memasangkan sex toys berbentuk hole yang ia pasang di penis Doyoung "Annngggghhhh.. nnggghh" Doyoung mendesah keenakan.

"Aannggghhh aahhh ahhhh... nnngggggg" desah Doyoung saat jaehyun semakin cepat menyodok holenya. "Aaahhh ahhh ahhhhh nngggghhh"

"Lihatlah ke kamera bitch, perlihatkan wajahmu." kata Johnny yang terus merekam kegiatan mereka.

"Oooohhhh fuck fuck, deeper faster.. aaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Doyoung mencapai orgasme dan spermanya berada di dalam sex toys yang terpasang di penisnya.

"Terima ini bitch, akan kuhancurkan holemu ini." Jaehyun menambah kecepatannya.

"Aaahhh aaahhh iyaaaaahhh hancurkan holekuuuuu, siksa dia aaaaahhhhhh. Lebih keras mmmnngghhh"

"Aahh fuck" maki Jaehyun karena merasakan penisnya diremas oleh hole Doyoung.

"Jaehyun, tangkap ini." Johnny melempar sebuah cambuk ke arah Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang mengerti langsung menggunakannya untuk mencambuk punggung Doyoung.

CTAARR CTAARR

"Aaaahhhhh" desah Doyoung. "Lagiiiihhhhh..." kata Doyoung. Doyoung merasakan kenikmatan dua kali lipat ketika Jaehyun mencambuk punggungnya.

"Hahahaha, selain maniak sex kau juga seorang masokis." Johnny dan Jaehyun tertawa.

"Aaahhh aahhhh aaaaaahhhh.." Doyoung mencapai orgasme lagi.

Johnny mendekat ke arah Doyoung dengan kamera yang masih menyala. Ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Doyoung.

"mmmhhhh mmmhhhh" doyoung mendesah dengan mulut yang disumpal penis Johnny. Dari belakang Jaehyun terus membombardir hole Doyoung dengan penisnya, sedang di depan Johnny menyiksa mulut Doyoung dengan penis besarnya.

"Ooorrrgggghhh" Johnny menekan kepala Doyoung dan memuntahkan spermanya di dalam mulut Doyoung dan dengan senang hati Doyoung menelan semua sperma Johnny.

Jaehyun masih semangat menyodok lubang Doyoung, "Aaaaahhhhhhhh" desah mereka berdua saat mencapai orgasme. Sperma Jaehyun mengalir keluar dari lubang Doyoung.

"Nnnnngggghhhh" Johnny dan Jaehyun melepas semua sex toys yang terpasang di tubuh Doyoung. Doyoungpun turun dari meja dan langsung jatuh telentang di lantai.

Doyoung meraba holenya dan mencolek sperma yang ada di dalam holenya, "Mmmmmmmm, enak. holeku masih ingin penis lagi, ayo lagi. Masuki holeku dengan penis kalian hingga tak berbentuk." Doyoung menggoda Johnny dan Jaehyun sambil mengangkangkan kakinya selebar mungkin dan memamerkan holenya yang menganga lebar.

Mendengar itu Johnny dan Jaehyun saling berpandangan kemudian mereka menyeringai, "Baiklah bitch, jangan menyesal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
